secondary_driving_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Newburg, Calisota
Calisota is a fictional state in the United States and formerly part of the EDU (project). Currently, it has a population of about 1,000,000. History It was Febuary 22, 1732 (the day George Washington was born) Alicota/Calisota was founded by Daniel Murphy. During the mid-1730s, the settlement was ruled by the British Empire. In the settlement is a farm. During the Revolutionary War, the settlement was destroyed. In 1785, the settlement was rebuilt with gravestones remembering those who died in the war. 19th century During the late 1850s, The U.S. Constitution signed a treaty for the Alicota Territory to be created, While at Supreme Court, Allen Newburg (born April 19th 1820) was shot and killed by a sniper Harvey Jackson (born in the same date like Allen Newburg) as he was announcing that the Alicota Territory will be established in the early 1860s. In early 1860s, Alicota Territory was established 2 months after the assassination, (suggesting that he was killed in November 6, 1859) A town was also named after Allen Newburg. During Civil War, Slaves in Alicota used the railroads to get to the free states, They also fought in the war leaving 420 people fighting from Alicota dead. Today, Newburg Cemetery has honored those who fought during the war. In the late 1880s, The Supreme Court says that the name Alicota will be changed to Calisota (to reference the Alicota controversy) which makes it Calisota Territory to avoid confusion with the other state name Alicota. One person was arrested (and executed in February 15th, 1900) for threatening to kill everybody in America if Alicota was changed to Calisota. 20th century During the 1900s, an event called the Calisota Claim occurred. The U.S Constitution signed a treaty for Calisota to became a state in 1912. The day after Alicota changed to Calisota, Alicota is claimed in the Western United States as a small state. During World War I, The skyline in Newburg, Calisota continues to grow larger and larger. In World War II, Planes destroy the city and made a nuclear bomb threat, (which exploded the entire city) Franklin D. Roosevelt issued a statement to join World War II after the bombing on Pearl Harbor. (and the nuclear bomb explosion in Calisota) During the 1950s, Interstate 47 was built after the The Interstate Highway System was created, remains from World War II were clean, The City of Newburg was built, and the Newburg International Airport was built as well. In June 9th 1965, Calisota Mayor Steve McDonald was assassinated by an unknown shooter; It is unknown who was the fugitive was until May 3rd 1970, when they found the shooter that was involved in a traffic stop; he said: "My names Jeff and I shot the mayor!" then, he was arrested. He was later identified as Jeff Sparto. In the mid 1970s' Calisota Department of Transportation started widening Interstate 47 to increase congestion. A deadly F-5 tornado struck Newburg on March 11th, 1984, It caused major damage to the airport, then made it's way into Downtown, caused damage to Interstate 47 making the river bridge collapse, Hailstorms caused damage to the freeway bridge, and the tornado ended east of the stateline. There was 500 deaths at that time. On March 29th 1986, a bomb went off at a building near the car dealership killing 10 and injured 2 people; the perpetrators' plan was to try to make the Newburg Estates fall so that thousands of people will die but the plan failed. In September 11th 1994, two news choppers collide in mid air while covering a police pursuit, They crashed into the water and survived without injuries. (The helicopters were Channel 4's KTNB SkyCam (Now SKYBLOX) and Sky 5 from KAN-TV.) The FAA says that the crash was caused by pilots' failure to see each other. That chase started in North Newburg at the Texas Stateline when Calisota Highway Patrol tried to pulled the stolen Tahoe over, he backed up into a police cruiser, and then he got off the freeway, stopped and carjacked a Dodge Pickup Truck. Then the crash happened. That chase ends in Lake Charles with the suspect barricading himself inside a house then SWAT threw tear gas, and then he surrendered. His name was Jeff Sparto the one who killed the mayor back in 1965. He was 49 at that time. He then died in 2000 after a 2 hour police chase that started in Newburg and then it ended in Houston Texas when he was shot by HPD/DPS officers. That chase began in North Newburg after a routine traffic stop for an expired car tag. It ended at South Loop at the SH 288 interchange with a fatal shooting. He was 55 years old at that time. 2 years before that police pursuit happened, he was freed from prison for having good behavior there. 21st century In 2001, most of Newburg was entirely flooded by Tropical Storm Allison, Most of the airport was damaged, and there are 400 deaths after a large amount of floodwaters. During September 11th, 2001 attacks, a Calisota Airlines flight was hijacked and was planned to crash into the Empire State Building at 9:55 pm just before the South Tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. However it did not work because they seized control of the plane and made it land safely at the Newburg International Airport. When Hurricane Katrina and Rita stuck in 2005, a large evacuation happened, people drive the wrong way on Interstate 47 southbound to head north. During Rita, floodwaters washes out Interstate 47 tunnel, and caused large amount of damages. In 2008, an EF-1 tornado struck the city during Hurricane Ike; It caused lots of damages and also flooded half of Interstate 47, The tornado ended at the river when it turned into a waterspout. In March 16 2016, Western Newburg was closed because of the flooding at the Sabine River. The National Weather Service says that there will be a Flood watch for Newburg as well, Newburg International Airport, South Newburg, and West Newburg were closed until March 24th. As of March 18th 2016, all of Newburg is flooded prior to the flooding in Louisiana, Thousands were being evacuated and floodwaters were continuing to rise and the river has flooded the whole city as well. After the flooding, Interstate 47 was washed out again and emergency repaving was performed. Another flooding happened on May 27 2016 when storms coming from Houston hits Newburg, and was under a flood watch/warning. See here: Calisota Floodings of 2016 In Roblox *On March 7, 2016 just as DrivingGuy4402 got into the game, everything was messed up due to a glitch caused by ROBLOX. *The state name was originally Alicota but it was changed to Calisota due to copyright issues with FedoraSavage's Alicota in Countrylife Roleplaying. *When CanadianRoadgeek left the EDU team once again on April 02, 2016, he steals the Newburg map in order to make it not look like UD: Newark. *On April 6, Newburg was looking destroyed by Jakethegamer144; he started arguing at DrivingGuy4402 threatening to report him for not taking down Newburg. The destroyed version has a message reading NEWBURG IS NO LONGER PROPERTY OF THE EDU OR DRIVINGGUY4402. NOW OWNED BY ODS AND JAKETHEGAMER144. The teams are replaced by "NO LONGER OWNED BY THE EDU, is master race Do not restore this it kill just keep... EDU is for noobs, Now owned by a driving universe, And Jakethegamer144, and RIP in pizzas EDU." *There are major glitches for example: The weather is not changing, the traffic lights and wrong way lights aren't working, and nothing loads up when you join, and you would also lose connection in the middle of the game. *Newburg gets destroyed again on April 27, 2016. This time it gets replaced with Noobburg, it was uncopylocked, & when it closed there was a dislike. The whole game gets replaced by TR0LL0L0L0L0L0L. *Newburg gets changed to UrMomsVille by an EDU team member along with EDU hub uncopylocked. *A former EDU game in May 24, 2016. Terrorism Attacks *In March 29th 1986, a bomb went off at a building near the car dealership killing 10 and injured 2 people; the perpetrators' plans was try to make the Newburg Estates fall so that thousands of people will die but the plan failed. *In September 11th, 2001, a Calisota Airlines flight was hijacked and was planned to crash into the Empire State Building at 9:55 pm just before the South Tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. However it did not work because they seized control of the plane and made it land safely at the Newburg International Airport. *On early April 2016, the day CanadianRoadgeek left EDU again stealing Newburg, he threatened to make a bomb threat in front of the whole entire city. He also want to use the nuke and the atomic bomb to destroy it and then he will tell CalisotaDOT to make it not look like UD Newark. Citizens say if he rejoins EDU again, they will start a riot and cause problems for everybody. A mandatory evacuation was issued and the Airport was closed as well, and police were protecting the city to hunt down CanadianRoadgeek, then arrest him, and send him back to Canada removing his ticket to the USA. After people heard on the news that Canadianroadgeek returned to the EDU team once again, the riot began, they start destroying a few buildings, half of Downtown and North Newburg, and only one house was burned at the river in Downtown Newburg. *Another riot began on April 6th 2016 when Jakethegamer144 hacked Newburg with the new group he joined. People from a driving universe team, Newburg, and nobody from EDU joined the riot; destroying everything in it's path. It ended on April 9th when Jake returned to EDU and has learned his lesson. *A 3rd riot began after outgamed100 kicked DrivingGuy4402 from EDU which caused a public outrage. Citizens of Newburg who love EDU, people who love DrivingGuy4402, and a driving universe team joined the riot, nobody from EDU joined the riot. There were 100,000 deaths and 50,000 injuries after the riots. It ended on May 22, 2016 when Calisota National Guard was called in and then they tell them to stop rioting. They then comply and it ended with 30 riots arrested along with 210 riots killed. Trivia *Allen Newburg's assassination is a reference of Robert F. Kennedy's assassination. *The 1986 bombing incident is a parody of the 1993 World Trade Center bombing. *The 1994 news helicopter crash is similar to the 2007 Phoenix news helicopter crash but the 2007 one has 4 people killed while the 1994 one has no deaths. *The state name is a blend on the California and the Minnesota state name. *2016 Newburg Riots is a parody of 1992 L.A. Riots. *Jeff Sparto's 2000 police pursuit is a spoof of the November 28 1999 police pursuit that ended in San Diego with a shooting at the 805 at the 94 interchange.